paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldat
The manpower of the Notwehrmacht, Soldats are fully trained and equiped to defend their new homeland against any threat possible. Their assault rifle is reliable as Soviet ADK-45 and yet strong as Imperial MX Type-2 kinetic-burst carbine. On top of this, every Soldat carries few Tri-Grenades, specially designed grenade which separates into three explosives, which can each unpleasantly injure. While they are faster and stronger than other infantries in the world, their training takes longer, and funds for it arent insignificant. History The need for soldiers was solved in the first day when the Reich gained Denmark. The problem was however where they will be trained, and how. Soldiers needed to be trained somewhere where they can learn how to fight in cold environments of the Scandinavia, as well as urban combat and close-quarter fights. This place was eventually found in the area nearby Norwegian Åmli. Soon there was founded the training facility, Base Eisernnashorn. The process of training the new generation of soldiers was already in progress, and in the time the base was in the last stage of construction, the trainers were ready to teach these new soldiers. While the training of the new recruits was harder then anywhere in the Allied Nations, all recruits finished the six weeks long training thanks to the Blustorm injections they received in the first day of the training. The soldiers, called Soldats, received as standart equipment the StG 69, newly-developed assault rifle, gas mask to intimidation of the enemy and protection againstbiological and chemical attacks, two layers of clothes, one being a close latex suit, which protects the user from biological attacks and helps in hiding the scent, and the other a common leather uniform. Then the Soldats has a few of the Model 48 "Tri-Grenades". These grenades are similar in design to the old German grenades used by Germans during World War II, but when the grenade was throwen, the tip separates into three parts, which spreads and detonates in larger radius, but its effectivity lowers. Also, since Bltstorm is murderously addictive, Soldats must injects the Blutstorm every week, and for cases when the Soldat is lost from his regiment, he has enough Blutstorm reserves for two months. When he is captured, Soldats are authorized to destroy the reserves and with training the Soldat dies in painfull death before the enemy can get any informations from him. While the Soldats are the standart infantry of the Reich, their equipment is of the high quality, and if the invidual is skilled enough, he is unofficially called Veteran Soldat. Veteran Soldats are authorized to use better equipment, like higher caliber ammunition. But unlike unskilled soldiers, veterans can use Model 60 "Hexa-Grenade", better version of the Tri-Grenade, which separates into six smaller explosives, which despite being smaller has the same power. Veteran Soldats are mostly a commanders of the companies and squads, and teaches the others to make the Landmacht more capable force. Tactics Soldats are tier 1 infantry. Their assault rifles can deal great damage to enemy infantry and scouts, and in larger numbers also to light vehicles. Their secondary bombards randomly in the small designated area with three grenades. Isnt efficient in low numbers, so to use it to its full potencial, larger number of Soldats is required. Soldats are faster then usual infantry for the effect of the Blutstorm, but the training takes more time. Heroic upgrade changes the secondary to throw six grenades. Each grenade is as strong as of the normal grenade, so the chance to hit the enemy in the area is doubled, along with doubled chance to kill. Behind the Scenes Soldat is loosely based on Guardsmen of Death Korps of Krieg from Warhammer 40,000 and Soldier class from Battlefield: Heroes. Category:Units